Ao no exorcist, this is my destiny
by Courtneylovestmmandpuppys
Summary: This is the story of what happens to Rin Okumura after he finds out he is the son of satin and is taken to the true cross academy and meets the other exorcist's in training, (I thought I'd try and write it differently to how it was meant to be).


Chapter 1

Authors p.o.v: This book I've wrote is after Rin finds out he's the son of satin and he goes to true cross academy, he also has his familiar. It's always going to be Rin's p.o.v and I will try and not copy the original anime...

I woke up and got out of my bed, it was my second day going to exorcist's classes and I didn't want to be late, it's been three days since I found out that I was the son of satin and my old man Shiro Fujimoto died, I think Yukio is still mad at me as he's been giving me the cold shoulder. I got dressed and tucked my tail into my pants to keep everyone from seeing it. I walked into class and sat next to Shiemi Moriyama, it was my brothers class I was in this morning and he always taught the most boring class, I tried my hardest to stay awake during his lecture but I couldn't manage to do it I ended up falling asleep on the table and drooling on myself in my sleep.

"Rin!" I heard someone shouted, I quickly woke up and looked at who had said my name it was Yukio and he didn't look happy.

"Errm yes" I said scratching the back of my head waiting to be told off.

"If your not serious about being an exorcist then get out!" He shouted, it took me back a little, Yukio then turned back around and carried on teaching.

I stayed awake the rest of the lesson but it was so boring I could barley keep my eyes open, after class it was time for me to go home or at least that's what I taught, Yukio ordered me to clean the room of the lower class demons, the flying black cat things that annoy the hell out of you. I did what he said as I didn't want to be lectured again, after I finished up cleaning I went back home, Yukio wasn't there so I decided to sit on the roof for a bit, it was peaceful for about ten minutes until a middle class demon came charging at me, I dodge it but wondered how could it have gotten threw the barrier.

I looked around to make sure no one was nearby before I drew my sword, my body was then engulfed in blue flames, my tail had popped out and my ears and fangs grew longer, I got into a fighting position before the demon came charging again, I cut it's head off with my sword and it disappeared, I returned my sword into its case then went back into the house, I then thought why don't I do some cooking with Ukobach as it's the only thing I'm good at, I made my own lunch and some for Yukio as well as something for my familiar Kuro, I then went to bed after hours of waiting for Yukio to return.

The next day Kuro woke me up and I got ready for school, after my normal classes I went to my exorcist classes, after my first few lessons I went to Yukio's class, I sat down and waited for class to begin, Yukio didn't look at me the hole lesson. Afterwards I left the class and headed home, I kept holding my sword in its red case on my back, I got home and there was no sigh of Yukio again, maybe he doesn't want to see me, I sat at my desk and took my tail out as it had been cramped the hole day, my tail swished side to side it kept getting in my way, if I hadn't drawn the sword none of this would have happened it's all my fault, I banged my hand on the table as I was mad at myself.

"No, beating myself up isn't going to do any good" I said out loud, I then noticed my blue flames were back so I calmed myself down and they disappeared.

I sat down on the floor and got three candles out, I sat there for an hour trying to control my flames but it didn't work, I was about it give up when it worked I had total control over them, I went to bed after all the hard work I had put into controlling my flames. I woke up in the middle of the night, I saw Yukio was asleep in the bed next to me, he must have come in later last night, I got up and headed for the kitchen I was hungry and wanted a mid night snack, I was about to go back upstairs when I noticed that there was someone hiding in the corner of the room.

"Come out I know your there!" I shouted, the person came closer into the light that I could see them, it was a man with black hair he had a scar over his left eye and he was wearing a black outfit.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I've come to kill the son of satin" he said taking out a sword, my eyes widened as he pointed the sword at me.

Chapter 2

"I've come to kill the son of satin" he said taking out a sword, my eyes widened as he pointed the sword at me.

"W-why?" I asked backing away.

"I cannot let anyone who has anything to do with satin live" he said coming closer to me.

I didn't have my sword with me so I ran upstairs, he kept following me tho, I finally made it upstairs and grabbed my sword, I headed for the roof so I'd have more space to fight him. I waited on the roof for him to come up and once he did I released my sword.

"So this is the power of satin huh" he said, I then started to attack him, he cut my check but with my demonic healing it went straight away. I finally was able to make him fall onto the ground, I stood over him and was about to kill him when he grabbed my tail and threw me off of him.

"Rule one of being a demon, never expose your tail" he said standing up, he was strong but I wasn't going to let him kill me, I ran towards him keeping a tight grip onto my sword, I managed to cut his neck but he wasn't going to go down that easily, he stabbed me with his sword it stayed open for a while then it healed, he grabbed my tail again and was about to cut it but luckily Yukio came to my rescue and shot the man, while he was distracted I killed him and he fell to the floor, I then put my sword back into its case, Yukio then came up to me and slapped me.

"Oww what the hell was that for!" I shouted rubbing my check.

"For being an idiot, you don't have a proper fighting technique, your attacks are all over the place, you also use you body as a shield and you never use your brain!" Shouted Yukio, I was a bit hurt by his words, he adjusted his glasses then left.

The next day I didn't go to the exorcist classes, I sat in my room and thought about what Yukio had said to me, I went to the roof, it had become a bad habit of mine recently, I left my sword in my room so that I could train using my brain not with my power, I saw a low level demon on the roof while I was there so I decided to get rid of it, I destroyed it by using a wooden sword that I had been given to use instead of the one then contains my power, I then started to work on my dodges and attacks. I left the roof after five hours of training, I grabbed my sword before going down and eating lunch. The next day I went to my exorcist classes.

"Where were you yesterday?" Asked Yukio sternly.

"Well I was..." I begin but Yukio stopped me.

"No I don't want to hear your excuse just sit down and try and pay attention" said Yukio facing the bored, I sat down and put a clip in my hair, when I did this it showed I was determined to do well in whatever I am doing.

After class I went back to my dorm, it was really hot so I bought some ice lollies, I took out my tail as it was sweltering. I sat at my desk and ate my ice lollies, I then noticed that Yukio was there today.

"Hi" I said, he then looked at me with no expression.

"You wanna ice lollies?" I asked shaking it in his face.

"No I do not want one" he said turning back to his work.

"Come on you know you want one" I said trying to piss him off.

"No I don't, now why don't you do something valuable in your time instead of waving ice lollies in my face" he said super seriously.

"Four eyed mole face" I said angrily before heading for the roof.

I lied down on the roof and closed my eyes, Yukio is so successful he's already an exorcist and he's super smart, but look at me I'm still only a exwire and I'm wasting my time being childish, why can't I be like Yukio. Suddenly something went over my mouth, my eyes opened wide to see a man before I passed out.

Chapter 3

I woke up in a cell, my sword wasn't with me and I knew I took it with me to the roof, I looked around but I couldn't see anyone, suddenly the blue flames were on my body, they kept disappearing then reappearing this means someone's messing with my sword. Suddenly the flames stopped and were extinguished, I heard someone enter the room, it was a man with green hair, he was holding my sword.

"So this is the son of satin, you don't look all that powerful, well maybe it's because your powers in here" he said holding up the sword.

"Give that back!" I shouted trying to reach it.

"Ah ah ah, your not getting this back just yet" he said hiding the sword behind his back.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked angrily.

"Well there's many things we could do, for instants we could kill you, but that's not the plan, we want to use your powers" he said evilly.

"For what?" I asked.

"To kill satin of course" he replied.

"Look I want to kill satin too so let me go and I'll help you" I said trying to reason with him.

"Well we don't know that for sure and if we do let you go how do we know you won't just escape" he said, leaving the room.

I sat down against the cell bars and thought of a way to escape, after ten minutes someone came into the room, it was a girl with green hair and she was holding my sword, she took the sword out of the case and my body was ignited with blue flames.

"Cool..." She said staring at the flames, after a while she unlocked the door and came into my cell, she locked the door behind her so that I couldn't escape.

"Amazing" she said touching my flames, I cooled them down so they wouldn't burn her.

"Errm can it help you" I said after a while of being creeped out.

"Oh no, I just love your flames" she said creepily.

"Ok..." I said.

"My dad said that demon's are bad and that I shouldn't go near them, but that makes me want to go near the even more" she said still fascinated by my flames.

"My names Ryco" she said.

"I'm Rin" I replied, suddenly she took out a sword and put it to my neck.

"What the hell!" I shouted.

"Don't make a sound or I'll kill you" she said evilly, I gulped, she then kissed me and removed her sword.

"That was nice wasn't it" she said winking.

"No it wasn't!" I shouted wiping my mouth.

"What didn't like it" she said smiling

"Why the hell did you do that!" I shouted.

"I told you before I love demon's and seen as your the son of satin your like the demon of all demon's" she said before leaving.

When she left the room my flames were extinguished, after an hour someone came into the room and tied my hands before taking me to the mastermind behind the operation, I stood before a man with blue hair he was tall and sitting on a throne with my sword next to him.

"So this is Rin Okumura, son of satin" he said.

"Show me your power" he said, someone then untied my hands and gave me my sword, a high level demon then appeared out of no where and started to attack me, I hit it with my sword case but I couldn't keep it up I wasn't doing any damage, I drew my sword and cut the demon in half killing it.

"What amazing power, you've not reached your full potential yet but soon we can kill satin with your power" he said insanely.

"Now take him back to his cell" he said, I stood in a fighting position ready to fight back, I wasn't going back to that cell.

"Well if you don't want to go back to your cell, we could always kill you, your choice" he said, I pit my sword away and put the case over my shoulder, I wasn't going to die yet, the person then came up to me and started to lead me back to my cell.

"Leave the sword" he said, I grabbed onto the sword.

"Now or we will kill you" he said, I placed the sword onto the floor and continued to walk to the cell.

Once I had gotten back to the cell I sat there for a while until they brought me some food, it was discussing, luckily I was able to make it taste better thanks to my amazing cooking skills but it still wasn't perfect.


End file.
